Bailey-132
(Hawkingstown, Cydonia region) |birth=2511 |death=2643 |gender=Male |height=6 feet, 10 inches |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Navy blue |cyber= , |affiliation= , , Sapphire Team, , |rank= |specialty=Team leader |battles=Include the , the Battle of Roleath, the , the Battle of Nordarus, the , the Beta Taurius II Campaign, the , and the Battle of Earth |status=Retired as of 2562 |class=Class I }}Lieutenant Bailey-132 (callsign Sapphire One), sometimes jokingly referred to by his squad as Honeybee due to his yellow armor, was a Class I SPARTAN-II supersoldier and the leader of Sapphire Team. He was also the older brother of SPARTAN-038, whom he retired with in 2562. Biographical Information Training Not much is known about his life prior to entering active service. It is known that he was friends with his later squadmates. It is also known that he was good friends with (and possibly harbored romantic feelings for) a female trainee, Adeline-009, whom was killed by the , as her body reacted violently to the ceramic bone grafts, causing extreme disfigurement and killing her due to the shock and the violent spasms resulting from the intense pain this caused. Bailey exited the recovery room after his augmentation was complete (against the wishes of the medical staff) to go looking for Adeline, as he was curious as to why she was not there as well. Bailey ended up witnessing her death, and instinctively tried to run over to her, but he was caught and dragged back to the recovery room with great difficulty by ONI personnel, who strapped him down to his bed in order to prevent him from running off again. Following the incident, Bailey became extremely reclusive and antisocial, as opposed to his previously outgoing and optimistic personality. Adeline's death may also have played a role in his PTSD. Human-Covenant War Battle of Chi Ceti IV .}} Upon completing their training, Bailey and the rest of the SPARTAN-IIs were sent to to recieve the MJOLNIR Mk. IV armor. Unfortunately, this trip was complicated when the SPARTANs arrived to find the the planet under attack by alien invaders known as the . The SPARTANs were forced to put their training to the test and fight their way to the into an underground research facility, were they were given their new armor. Bailey's armor specifically had recieved a number of special modifications, courtesy of the Delta-3 Division, an ONI cell which had recruited him several years earlier for unknown reasons. While leaving Chi Ceti IV, a team of SPARTANs was forced to board a Covenant warship and destroy it from the inside. While this succeeded, the SPARTAN was killed in the process. While this took a toll on the other SPARTAN-IIs, Bailey was mostly apathetic towards Samuel's loss at the time, simply viewing it as just another casualty of war. Early Harvest Campaign After returning to , Bailey and his team were sent with to the colony of . Upon arriving in the , they found the breadbasket world of Harvest to be mostly and beginning to suffer the effects of nuclear winter. Battle Group X-Ray also discovered a in orbit above the colony, which they quickly destroyed at the cost of thirteen of their own ships. After a shortlived search for survivors on Harvest's surface (which were quickly called off upon learning how horrifyingly thorough the Covenant had been in their ruthless genocide of the population), UNSC forces began to establish bases on Harvest's now frozen surface, in preparation for ground operations that would be conducted with the intent of taking back what was left of the colony from the remaining Covenant forces on its surface. Sapphire Team was attached to the aptly-named "Utgard Base"; a particularly large base located less than two kilometers from where the city of had once stood. Though the Covenant's forces were initially disorganized and easily defeated, this changed when a group of arrived above Harvest after patrolling the fringes of the Epsilon Indi system. These ships forced Battle Group X-Ray to hastily pull back away from the planet and regroup, leaving UNSC ground forces suddenly without valuable orbital support assets. Confusion spread and UNSC troops quickly became disorganized. To make matters worse, the Covenant began deploying fresh ground troops, and those already on the ground were able to operate more cohesively thanks to tactical support from their ships in orbit above. Sapphire Team was quickly deployed to provide assistance to UNSC with whom contact had been lost in a number of key locations as Battle Group X-Ray fought to regain control of the situation in orbit. They left their commanding officers speechless; they were able to engage Covenant troops head on and win almost effortlessly, succeeding with ease where even the best of normal human soldiers would struggle. But they also further proved that the SPARTAN-IIs weren't invincible. On March 30, while aiding a company of marines holed up in the charred remnants of a small city, Sapphire Team was ambushed by a large number of , and Bailey and Jared-013 were split off from the rest of Sapphire Team. The two SPARTANs were able to hold their own against the Brutes for a few minutes, but were soon overwhelmed, and Jared (whose mental stability had recently come into question on several occasions) deserted, leaving Bailey to fend for himself. Although Bailey eventually managed to kill all of the Brutes, he was shot in the right shoulder at point-blank range with a , pinning him to a wall, the group of marines which he and Jared had been attempting to protect was butchered, and his helmet was knocked off, preventing him from radioing for help. He remained pinned to the wall for nearly an hour before he was located, and was forced to wait another half-hour until a arrived to bring him back to safety. Jared was never found. Sapphire Team was forced to wait until Bailey had recovered to see more deployment. He suffered extensive damage of the nerve, muscular, and connective tissue in his shoulder, and was left with limited feeling in his right arm. He also began suffering from moderate post-traumatic stress disorder. But thanks to the enhanced regenerative abilities of his augmented body, Bailey was ready for combat again on April 9. On April 10, Sapphire Team was back on the battlefield. By this time Battle Group X-Ray had regained a hold on the situation in orbit, but many marines remained missing, and Sapphire Team was sent to help recover them. While patrolling an area in which contact with a group of marines had been lost from a pair of , the SPARTANs spotted signs of Covenant activity near a cliff, and landed to investigate. They traced alien footprints in the snow to a cave opening near the cliff's edge, which they cautiously entered. As they made their way deeper into the cave, the natural stone walls gave way to an artificial metal tunnel, with architecture not resembling that of any human or known Covenant designs. Further down, the tunnel opened into a large cavern. To their astonishment, within this cavern they discovered Brutes using captured Human civilians to help them access a large alien structure. Bailey did not hesitate to open fire on the Brutes, ordering Ryan-144 to take out the leading the group. Once the Chieftain was dead, confusion erupted amongst the aliens, and Sapphire Team moved in to engage them. Unfortunately, the Brutes began to slaughter their prisoners, and the SPARTANs were only able to save one of them. This survivor, a dirty, emaciated fourteen-year-old girl, had to be forcibly pulled away from the mutilated corpse of a four-year-old female, which was later identified as the body of her younger sister. She tried to attack the SPARTANs, not believing that they were human, but she stopped when Bailey removed his helmet and showed her his face. The girl passed out from exhaustion moments later, and Bailey was forced to carry her back to the Falcons. Battle of Roleath Late Harvest Campaign Battle of Arcadia Battle of Nordarus Battle of Jericho VII Beta Taurius II Campaign Inner Colonial Sieges Fall of Reach Battle of Earth Romance In early 2527, Bailey entered a romantic relationship with a young woman named Addison Solaski. Whether or not this relationship became physically intimate is unknown, though the rest of Sapphire Team, Viktor Kidrov, Oliver Braun, and several ONI brass knew if it was or not, and many other details on the relationship, but refused to divulge any information, foreseeably to the dismay of many officials. However, the informed Delta-3 Division senior officers managed to keep the information protected through a "shield" of bureaucracy. Legal attempts were made to thwart this, but to no avail, as ONI cited the fact that the relationship had not affected the combat performance of Bailey or his peers, and saw the many attempts by NAVCOM to uncover the information as a misallocation of resources in the midst of a desperate interplanetary conflict towards an issue of comparably negligible importance. In April 2526, Bailey rescued Addison from a group of , whom had killed her entire family. The SPARTAN felt bad for Solaski, understanding what it was like to lose everyone close to you, due to his abduction by ONI, Adeline's death, the distant nature of his relationship with his brother, and to a lesser extent, the loss of his teammate, Jared-013. He showed concern for her, even attempting to comfort her as she recovered from the incident. She formed a bond with her savior, showing concern for him as well. This soon developed into a romantic relationship between the two of them. Career Service Vitae |} Personality & Traits Bailey was typically reserved and cynical, especially towards non-SPARTANs. He had a tendency to exploit his high rank and security clearance nearly to the point of outright abuse, and he was particularly foul-mouthed as well. He also usually viewed non-SPARTANs as anywhere from considerably incompetent to completely and utterly useless all-together. All of this gave him a tendency to alienate those whom were not familiar with him. However, he was always deeply concerned for those he knew well, whether they were SPARTANs or not, often putting their wellbeing before his own. His subordinates respected and trusted him for this, despite his generally condescending attitude. He often felt duty-bound to look out for those he saw as weak, but this was mostly out of pity, rather than any sense of justice or feelings of compassion. In combat, Bailey was ruthless and animalistic. He prefered to engage foes at close-range, in order to "see just how much he effed up the poor son-of-a-bitch." If angered enough, he would to go into berserk state, and would not return to normal until his foe had been annihilated and his bloodlust had been satiated. Thankfully, this was a rare occurance. Bailey also exhibited minor signs of OCD, mostly in his obsessive need to keep his equipment in the best condition possible, going to lengths far beyond those required by military protocol in order to achieve this. Off of the battlefield, Bailey was aloof and quiet. He kept to himself, usually practicing Zen meditation, running combat exercises, cleaning his equipment, or spending time alone with Addison. Despite his cynical, introverted personality and often elitist attitude, Bailey valued human life, and was less comfortable killing other humans than the alien soldiers of the Covenant, though he still would do so without question. Trivia *He has a small symbol on the left cheek of his MJOLNIR Mk. IV helmet consisting of a pair of crossed MA5s with flames above them. The same symbol appears on his lower left arm. *He was known to be a member of ONI's Delta-3 Division, though it is relatively unknown as to what purpose he served for them. *He was promoted to Lieutenant prior to his graduation, as per the conditions of his "loan" to the Delta-3 Division. The reason for this has not been disclosed by the Delta-3 Division, but despite being a commissioned officer, he still was treated as an enlisted soldier (aside from being addressed as "sir" by enlisted troops). *His first language was German, being of primarily Germanic descent, though his name was Irish, so he presumably had Irish ancestors as well. However, he spoke English without an accent, as he learned the language by ear at a young age by listening to native speakers. He also spoke French and Hungarian fluently. *The unusual yellow paint job on Bailey's Mk. IV armor actually helped mask his heat signatures (though only marginally), and also reduced the suit's radar cross-section by absorbing radio waves. This was part of a series of tweaks that the Delta-3 Division paid the Damascus engineers to make to his original suit. The yellow color results from the composition of the paint and the application process, and cannot be painted over or altered with dyes as the former negates the radar-inhibiting effect and the latter severely reduces the heat-masking properties. Bailey would use a yellow paint job on his later-generation MJOLNIR suits, however, the paint on those lacked the specialized effects that original suit's paint had, and was purely aesthetic in nature. *Bailey used the MA5B ICWS or in combination with the or almost exclusively. He would use other weapons without hesitation if a situation demanded, but he would always revert back to his MA5 and M6 as soon as he could. *He was issued the MA5B and M6D by the Navy in 2525 on Chi Ceti IV, and recieved his own factory-fresh MA37 and M6G from William Hughes as a "gift" in 2529 during the Battle of Roleath. Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Males Category:Sapphire Team Category:Class I Spartan-IIs Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Survivors of the Human-Covenant War Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Demons of Hope